Conventionally, liquified natural gas (LNG) is pumped to and from a tank via a pump which has been positioned within the bottom of the tank up through a pipe to the top of the tank to a relatively expensive, complex and sizable piping and handling system that is built at considerable expense on top of the LNG tank.
It is desirable to reduce the cost, complexity, size and construction time for a system used to pump LNG to and from its storage tank.